


Don't Lose Her Too

by abbyisnotcool



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gay, Hurricane (workshop), I can't stop, I hope you likey, Lams - Freeform, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyisnotcool/pseuds/abbyisnotcool
Summary: Alexander decides to write the Reynolds Pamphlet.But someone else is in the room.





	

Burr walked out.

Alexander stared. The man stared back at Alex.

"In the eye of a hurricane there is quiet." Alex picked up the letter, "for just a moment."

The man stood in front of his desk. Alexander looked out the window, through him.

"A yellow sky."

Alexander looked away from him, staring at the picture of his mother that hung next to the door.

"When I was 17 a hurricane destroyed my town. I didn't drown." Alexander looked back to him. He took a step forward.

"I couldn't seem to die." He took a step back, as his eyes widened.

"Please stop Alex." The man begged.

But he couldn't hear.

"I wrote my way out." Alexander turned.

"I wrote everything down far as I could see." The man turned and approached Alexander.

"I wrote my way out." Alexander's gaze seemed to burn through him.

"I looked up and the town had its eyes on me. They passed a plate around." He stepped towards the desk again, "total strangers. Moved to kindness. By my story." 

Alexander moved to look out the window.

"Raised enough for me to book passage on a ship that was New York bound." Alexander's sharp eyes cut through the man like a knife as he ran towards the door.

"I wrote my way out of hell I wrote my way to revolution." Alexander felt a gust of wind as the man moved to stop him.

"I was louder than the crack in the bell." Alexander turned sharply. "I wrote Eliza. Love letters until she fell."

The man flinched. "What about me?"

"I wrote about the constitution and defended it well." Alexander grabbed the letter that started this.

"And in the face of ignorance and resistance, I wrote financial systems into existence. And when my prayers to God were met with indifference I picked up a pen I wrote my own deliverance." Alexander crumpled the letter.

"In the eye of a hurricane there is quiet. For just a moment." He looked through the man again. 

"A yellow sky."

It looked like he was maintaining eye contact with the man, who was on the verge of crying.

"I was 12 when my mother died, she was holding me. We were sick and she was holding me." He broke eye contact.

"I couldn't seem to die."

Alexander moved to his desk. The man tried to grab him.

"You could let it go!" The man screamed at Alex, but to no avail.

"The friend who would tell me not to do it is in the ground." Alexander screamed back.

"I'm right here! Please let it go!"

John Laurens.

"The enemies I have won't have anything on me now." Alexander sat down.

"Alexander listen to reason, let it go!"

He hugged Alex from behind.

"I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory." The pen fell onto paper.

"I've met death, I can't watch you ruin your life! Please let it go!" John sobbed into Alex's shoulder.

"This is the eye of the hurricane this is the only way I can protect my legacy!" 

"Don't lose her like you lost me! Please!" Alexander stopped. He looked behind him.

But no one was there.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY I JUST LOVE THE WORKSHOP HURRICANE AHAHXNEK


End file.
